


Unfinished Adventures

by StarSingingAuthor



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Self Harm, but just written differently, he would have gotten better if i ever wrote far enough in the stories, i kinda wrote the doctor as being a dick to one person without himself realizing it, oh also oncoming storm, one of these I do intend to properly write out, original character inserts, original time lord character - Freeform, sad shit, suicide attempt kinda, that happens, the doctor stops it but she states her intention, the ones that are chapters of the same story will be in one chapter together, there are a few that are the same story, unfinished stories, universe hopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSingingAuthor/pseuds/StarSingingAuthor
Summary: Various writings of a couple ideas. One of being transported to the Doctor Who Universe without warning, one of a Time Lord being found hidden on Earth. That's about it for them. There are warning that will apply to all of these, they will be listed in a note before the chapter. These tend to be quite dark, and are unfinished as the title states. So be warned about that.





	1. Universe Transfer

**Author's Note:**

> The Doctor gets angry and punches a person. I think that is all the warning for this one.

1- The Empty Child

I yawned slightly as I stretched and sat up, looking on the stack of boxes next to my bed for my glasses. I tilt my head in confusion when I notice that the boxes are gone and replaced with an actual night stand. My phone lies on the bed just near my pillow, as it typically does when I fall asleep reading. I roll over and see the other side of the bed empty, indicating that Sean has already gotten up as he normally has. I sigh and push myself up from the orange sheets and pull the navy blue blanket off of myself. I stretch again before I make my way out of my bedroom and freeze in the doorway. Instead of being greeted by the small hallway of our apartment, I find a long hallway, a different hallway and one that I recognize fairly well. I look down the hall and take off at a sprint down the hall, the only real thought in my mind is that there is no way that this is happening. 

I stop at the entrance way to the console room, looking around as well as I can with my blurry vision. I can make out two figures standing there, facing me. The tall figure wearing a black jacket and the shorter figure with blonde hair.

“No way.” I whisper as I stand there in shock.

“What? Who are you? How did you get into my Tardis?” The tall figure, the one I quickly recognize as the Ninth Doctor says, confusion in his voice.

“I don’t know. I woke up and thought I was in my room. But apparently it was a room in the Tardis. I have more of any idea about what is happening than you.” I stop for a moment before I continue. “By your reaction, I’m assuming no one else came through here, did they?” I ask cautiously. I see movement but I can’t tell exactly what it was. “I’m sorry, I can’t really see you except for general shapes and colors. I can tell you moved but not enough to know if it was a nod or not.”

“No, no one else came through. Although your vision explains the pair of glasses Rose found.” The Doctor says. I step forward, hoping to have the glasses and that maybe they are mine. Rose cautiously steps forward and hands them to me. I look at them and realize they aren’t the old pair that I had but I put them on anyway. I smile slightly when my vision is instantly better and I can see.

“Well at least I can see better now. These are different from my old glasses, but they weren’t too effective anymore anyway.” I look around, my stomach clenching at the thought that this is happening. “I wish I knew what was going on.” I mutter slightly as I begin to play with the ring on my hand.

“Who are you anyway?” The Doctor asks, watching me carefully. I look over to him, slightly startled by the glare he gives me.

“I’m Finna Darcy.” I tell them, still looking around the room.

“Wait, you called this the Tardis. What do you know?” I cringe slightly, knowing this was bound to happen.

“I’m from a different universe, I think. That’s the only way I can think of it honestly, where you don’t exactly exist. Everything I know is from a British show called Doctor Who. It is a popular show and follows you. I just never expected to find myself in this universe for any reason.” I tell him honestly, hoping this doesn’t really blow up.

“Wait, so where you’re from this is all a show?” Rose asks me, stopping the Doctor from responding.

“Yeah. I know about you and the Doctor. You’re Rose Tyler, used to work in a shop before the Doctor blew it up trying to stop the Nestene but they weren’t stopped by that. You two ran into each other more throughout that day, mainly because of his running into you initially. And Mickey did not like it one bit.” I say, recalling the events from the first episode.

“Wow, that’s so weird. We’re actually on the telly somewhere. So how far does that show go?”

“Well, we were to get season ten in a year or there about. In 2017 they were supposed to start airing the newest season. It’s been running since 2005. I’m going to run on the assumption that I am still 22. What year is it anyway?” I ask suddenly, trying to figure out where in the timeline I am.

“We were just drifting.” The Doctor answers me and I nod before noticing that I’m still in my pajamas. 

“If it’s okay, I’d like to go change.” I say, indicating to my long sleep shirt and the baggy pajama bottoms. The Doctor waves me off, causing me to take off down the hallway in search of my room. I find it fairly quickly and look through the drawers for some clothes. I find a plain blue short sleeved shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans and upon searching the closet I find a pair of black high top converse. “Well, at least I’ll be ready for the running. Now to find a jacket.” I turn to head back to the closet when I find that there is a black long coat of sorts laying on the bed. I pick it up and inspect it, finding it to be my size. I whisper a thanks to the Tardis before I pull on the jacket and hurry out before I hit the wall when the entire area jerks. I hurry into the console room just in time to hear the Doctor mention about something being mauve.

“Oh no, not this one.” I mutter, causing the Doctor to look at me strangely. I shake my head and hold on to one of the coral pillars to avoid falling over. Soon after we've landed and the Doctor is out the door to search for the Chula ship. I follow after Rose, wanting to try to save her the trouble with the balloon and everything. 

“Are you my mummy?” Rose and I both stop when we hear the child and turn to look. 

“Rose, follow the Doctor. If he asks tell him I’m trying to help a child.” She starts to argue with me before I shake my head. “Trust me on this. Just follow the Doctor.” I push her after him and turn to the child. “Why am I doing this? To try to save the continuity.” I sigh before scurrying up the rope, knowing full well where it was going.

“Balloon.” I hear the child say and close my eyes tight, muttering to myself not to look down. I hear the planes and look towards them only to let out a yelp and dig my nails into the rope.

~~

It feels like longer than I thought it would be before I begin to slip down the rope, eventually being forced to let go out of pain. I scream before I’m caught by the blue light.

“Okay, okay, I’ve got you.” I hear Jack say and I let out a sigh of relief. I reach into my pocket and quickly turn off my phone before he has a chance to ask me. “How did you know to do that?”

“You’ll find I know a lot of things. Can I please be on solid ground now? I have a slight fear of heights.” I speak quickly, wanting to be out of the air and get my hands bandaged.

“Alright, I’m programming your decent pattern.” I nod and wait before I am brought into Jack’s ship and almost fall, letting him catch me. “I got you, you’re fine. The tractor beam, it can scramble your head just a bit.” I nod and look at him, not really believing that I’m actually meeting Jack Harkness.

“Hello there.” I say before putting a hand to my head. “I think I should sit down, never done that before.” I wince at a pain in my hands before I lean back against the wall and slide down. Before I’m completely down I lose consciousness.

~~

I wake up in the dark and sit up, rubbing my face lightly. “I can’t believe I passed out, I never pass out unless I forgot to eat.” I mumble to myself as the lights turn on, showing Jack sitting nearby.

“Hello.” He smiles as he speaks and I return the greeting.

“Hi. So, what’s your name?” I ask, even though I already know it. It just seems polite.

“Captain Jack Harkness, One Three Three Squadron, Royal Air Force. American volunteer.” He tells me as he hands me the psychic paper. I look at it and see what Rose saw in the episode.

“Don’t let your mind wander with psychic paper Jack.” I tell him with a smile I hold the paper.

“How do you know?”

“It doesn’t match what you just told me, saying about being single and working out, and I know someone else who uses it.” I tilt my head slightly as I hand it back to him. He glances at it and reads off it.

“You’re engaged and somehow lost away from your fiance?” Jack reads and I frown. “You aren’t from around here, clothes that won’t be made for decades, and a cell phone. Are you a Time Agent?” He asks, getting right to the point and I decide to not lie to him.

“No actually. Yeah I am from the future, the year 2016, so not as far a you.” He goes to ask how I know and I shake my head slightly before continuing. “I’m also not from this universe at all. I came from another universe, one where the Earth hasn’t encountered aliens yet. But the reason I know things is because this,” I motion around me at the ship and notice the nanogenes floating towards my hands and shoo them off,” is actually a tv series. It follows the Doctor and those he travels with. I don’t know how I got here or if I can even get back.” I sigh, wrapping my arms around my stomach and leaning forward, trying to curl up a bit. “I never thought I would be here, and I always hoped if I did end up here it would be a choice I took with my fiance. Traveling the stars with the Doctor and his companions.”

“This Doctor, is he a Time Agent?” Jack asks carefully, making me think he is unsure of how to take what I told him. I decide to let him believe the Doctor and Rose are Time Agents, simply to keep things in order.

End The Empty Child

2- The Parting of Ways

I stand in the Tardis shaking from everything that has happened and trying to make myself less noticeable. It happened, the Bad Wolf with Rose happened and I know the Doctor is not happy about it one bit. He lays Rose down and turns to me in anger, I can see it in his eyes. I can almost see the Oncoming Storm in his eyes.

“You could have stopped this! You could have avoided all of this if you had just told me!” He shouts at me. I flinch and back away, feeling my back hit one of the beams in the console room. “You let Rose do that, it could have killed her! You would have just let that happen?!” I shake my head, fighting back tears as I look at the floor. I don’t know what to do and I can’t handle the Doctor when he’s angry, much less so angry with me. I don’t see the hit coming and end up being knocked off balance and falling to the floor. Tears start to fall as I watch him go back to piloting the Tardis. Rose wakes up during that and asks what happened, not fully remembering anything. I mainly stay out of the conversation.

“Finna, what’s happening to him?” Rose asks me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

“He’s changing. Time Lords can do this thing where they change, their face, everything, to save their lives. He’ll look different and act a bit different but his core is the same.” I tell her, rubbing idly at my sore cheek. I know Rose won’t understand any of this until later anyway, but I hope explaining it a little will help her. I watch as the Doctor regenerates from Nine to Ten. It isn’t long before we’re crashing into London and I just wait for the Doctor and Rose to leave.

“That’s him, that’s the Doctor.”

“Doctor who?” I hear Jackie ask. I slowly walk out and speak softly, not entirely sure they’ll hear me.

“The Doctor you met, the one Rose flew off with. Looks different but the same man.” My words are soft as I inspect my glasses that had been knocked off when I was hit. I’m glad when I find there isn’t any damage to them.

“Finna? What happened to your cheek?” Jackie asks me as Mickey and Rose work to get the Doctor into Jackie’s flat.

“Nothing important. Just worry about the Doctor for now. He’s more important anyway.” I say softly as I turn and walk back into the Tardis, pulling the door closed behind me. I know Rose will blame me, and I don’t want to deal with her being angry at me too. 

I walk further into the Tardis, looking for the kitchen after I grabbed a handkerchief from my room. I find it relatively quickly and grab some ice and wrap in the cloth to hold against my cheek. I feel tears start to well in my eyes again and put my head down on the table, crying and apologizing for everything that has happened.

Sometime later, after realizing I had fallen asleep on the table and the ice was completely melted I walked out of the kitchen and found the Doctor, dressed in his suit and coat, getting ready to head out.

“I thought you had left.” He states simply when he sees me. I nod slightly, knowing that he’ll probably leave me behind after this. I don’t even know what I’ll do, but I guess I’ll manage. “Why don’t you ever tell me when things are going to happen? I could save so many more people.”

“I’m only human. I don’t know how my actions will affect anything. I have no idea if by preventing something that it wouldn’t result in your death or even Rose’s death. I can’t see these things. I don’t even know how anything works. I don’t know science or math and I’m not even that smart.” I sigh and stop myself before I continue again. “I understand if you want to leave me here. I’ll go get my things and find someway to get by here.” I turn and get ready to head towards my room. “You should go, they’re expecting you.”

“Rose and Jackie were wondering where you were.” The Doctor tells me. “Maybe you should come along.” I shake my head.

“I don’t belong here. Shouldn’t really get attached to anyone. Who knows when my last day will be.” I don’t turn around and just walk away, missing the look the Doctor was giving me.

In my room I try to find a bag to put the few things I got while traveling in but find that the ones I had are gone. I search everywhere for them and can’t find them anywhere.

“Where did my bags go? I know I put them in the closet.” I sit on the floor and start tossing things out of the closet. As I’m doing this I don’t hear the door open.

“Finna? What’s going on?” I hear Rose ask quietly. I turn and look at her, trying to give her a smile but I feel like I failed.

“I’m trying to find a bag. I think I’ll probably be staying on Earth from now on.”

“What about finding a way back to Sean? Can you do that on Earth?”

“I don’t think there is a way for me to get back.” I shake my head and look back into my closet. “What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be celebrating with everyone.”

“Everyone includes you ya know.” I shake my head.

“I almost let you get killed, I let the Doctor die. I don’t deserve to celebrate anything.” I mumble as I lean back into my closet.

“How’d your cheek get bruised?” I quickly put a hand over the bruise and turn away.

“It isn’t important.” I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder and flinch away quickly, grimacing at the action.

“It isn’t nothing. How did you get it?” I sigh and shake my head.

“Before you woke up, the Doctor was angry. When he is that angry he is a different person. I should have tried harder, maybe it wouldn’t have happened.” I mumble softly before I sigh. “I deserved it. I could have told him. But I don’t know where that would have put me. I don’t know these things. It would just be better for me to stay on Earth I think.”

“The Doctor did that to you?” Rose asks with shock painting her voice. I reluctantly nod, keeping my hand covering the bruise. Rose just stares at me before she grabs my hand and pulls me from the room, leading me away. “Well I’ll just give him a piece of my mind then.”

“Rose, no. Please don’t. You guys are supposed to be celebrating, not fighting. It’s Christmas.” I tell her, trying to fight leaving the Tardis. I feel like I’ll only cause more problems if I go out now, what with everything that has happened in the past few days.

“No, I’m not going to let him treat my friend like that.” I shake my head at that.

“How can you treat me like a friend? I let you walk off and do something dangerous and I knew you were doing it. I let the Doctor die because of it. I don’t want to ruin Christmas for you.” Rose finally pulls me out of the Tardis and starts to lead me to the flat.

“Not coming in was upsetting everyone. Mum was worried about you, she noticed your cheek first.” Rose tells me as I finally just follow Rose, knowing I’m not going to win the fight against her. She pushes the door open and I see Jackie and Mickey pop around the corner, Jackie rushing to us when she sees me.

“Oh no, what happened to your cheek?” Jackie asks me and before I can respond Rose tells her it was the Doctor. I shake my head slightly, trying to keep her from getting too angry. I watch helplessly as she turns and storms off to where I can only assume the Doctor is.

“You hit her?” Jackie asks angrily, causing me to hurry in and try to diffuse the situation. Once I enter the room I see Jackie standing before the Doctor who is watching her carefully. When I enter he looks over at me and winces slightly.

“Jackie, please calm down. It’s okay, tension was running high and everything was going to shit.” I put a hand on her arm, trying to pull the angry woman away from the man.

“He shouldn’t have hit you. He’s 900 years old, he knows better.” Jackie turns to me and asks me. “Why aren’t you more upset about this? He hit you hard enough to bruise and also bent your glasses.”

“It doesn’t bother me because I don’t care. I’m not even supposed to be here. I know things, I know almost all of what is going to happen for the next few years but I can’t actually help. I’m trapped here where I can’t contact anyone I love. Maybe I do care a little but not enough.” I tell her honestly, trying to pull her away from the Doctor. What I don’t realize is Mickey walking up to the Doctor and hitting him square in the jaw. I turn to the two and see one rubbing his jaw and the other glaring. “Mickey, why?”

“Did you even hear yourself?” I look at him in confusion. “You sound like you’ve given up. When I first met you, you were still quiet and shy but you interacted more. You joked and had fun with everyone. Now you aren’t even coming in to celebrate Christmas with us. When you finally do come in you have a huge bruise on your face and you won’t meet anyone’s eyes. I know he was the cause of this.”

“Please calm down. Whether the Doctor was the cause of this or not is irrelevant. I take things too personally and it affects me negatively most of the time. I’ll be fine, just let me be and don’t harass him anymore.” I tell the group, giving them a tired smile before I let Jackie pull me away to do something to my cheek.

Later after celebrating with everyone I return to the Tardis to sleep. When I enter I find the Doctor standing at the console seeming to be in thought. I walk up the ramp and make to walk around him as quietly as I can when he turns to me.

“Was I really the one who bruised your cheek?” He asks, causing me to stop and turn towards him. I nod a little.

“It was your ninth self right before you regenerated. I understand though, you were worried for Rose and I deserved it.” I tell him softly. I notice he shakes his head.

“That was no reason for me to hit you. That’s not the kind of person I want to be.” He walks up and looks at my cheek before handing me a small container. “Put this on the bruise and it should be mostly healed by the time you get up tomorrow.”

“Oh, uh thank you. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow. Night.” I tell him and head to bed, wondering what is going to happen next.


	2. Calliope Smith Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suicide attempt, abuse

A young woman stood on the edge of a roof, staring blankly down at the street below her. The skin that was visible on her arms was bruised and scarred, some of them seeming to be fresh. The wind blew her auburn around her face, causing her to blink against it. None of the people on the street below noticed her on the roof. She was about to step forward when she heard an unfamiliar sound behind her, a strange sort of wheezing and the wind seemed to emanate from the same area. The sound stopped and she turned to look over her shoulder and tilted her head at the sight of a police box sitting on the roof, where there was nothing before. She turned slightly to get a better view of it when the door opened and revealed a man with brown messy hair and wearing a brown pinstripe suit. He looked around with a curious look before his eyes landed on the woman, a grin beginning to form before he realized where they were, where she was.

“What are you doing there? Awful close to the edge aren’t you?” He asked quickly, taking a careful step towards her. He noticed her eyes, the bright green that seemed to be dulled by something.

“I’m going to jump.” The woman said, staring at the man with the same blank expression she held previously. The man stopped at how she had stated that, as though it were so simple.

“Why would you do that? I’m sure you have something to live for.”

“There is nothing for me here. There never has been. There is no reason for me to be here any longer, I’m not fit for this world. I’m of no consequence. I’ve certainly been told that enough. I’m not important.” She let out a hollow laugh as she recalled the words that were always spit at her by the one person she thought wouldn’t hurt her.

“Now that is a lie. In all of my travels I have never met one person who wasn’t important. You are no exception to that. The TARDIS brought me here for some reason, I was going to the Olympics, well the beginning of them anyway. But this old box brought me here instead, fought me the entire time I was trying to pilot her.” He gently reached forward, grabbing the woman’s arm and pulling her towards him. “I’ve learned, when the TARDIS fights me that hard, it is because of something important. Now what is your name?”

“Calliope Smith. What’s your name?” She asked but her voice held mostly no emotion.

“I’m the Doctor. Seems to be exactly what you need, a doctor.” He smiled, trying to get Calliope to do the same but failing. As he pulled her towards the TARDIS he noticed the marks on her arms, the scars and bruises. His eyes hardened at that, he had an idea of what the girl had gone through because he had seen it once before. “Let’s get some hot chocolate, yeah?” The woman just shrugged, seeming to have gotten to the point where she just didn’t care anymore.

\--

Calliope, whom the Doctor had begun to call Calli, sat on the jump seat in the TARDIS, staring idly around with a slightly curious look. She hadn’t said anything in the beginning about it but she had noticed the box seemed to be bigger on the inside, something she thought should freak her out as it wasn’t possible but she found it didn’t bother at all. The sounds the box was making almost seemed calming to her as she sat, not noticing the Doctor looking at her.

“Who was it? I know you don’t want to talk about it, but that is the first step and knowing who was doing it would help me figure out how to help you.” The Doctor said softly, noticing Calli tense when she realized what he was talking about. “I know how hard it can be, there have been others I’ve come across that were in similar situations. I helped them too, I tried to help them get out.”

“It was my father.” She let out a cold laugh at that. “He wasn’t even my father. He shared no blood with me, just wanted me for the money he would get by taking me in.” She sighed heavily before she continued. “I was found, barely a teen, and had no memories except my name. They put me into foster care, that is how I ended up there. He took me to get the money. Had no interest in me, more like he wanted the money and a punching bag.” She rubbed her face, trying to figure out exactly what she was feeling, whether it was anger, hurt, or sadness, or a mix of all of them. “I tried to get away. Tried running, but they found me and put me back. I tried telling someone but he was a very convincing actor. No one ever believed me, though I was crazy to begin with, what with the sleep talking. They just thought it was another aspect of that. They never believed where the marks came from.”

“Why would they think you are crazy because of sleep talking?” The Doctor asked, confused about that. Lots of people talked in their sleep, none of them were called crazy.

“They say it wasn’t english. It wasn’t anything they could understand. They thought it may have been a demon but they said it was too clean, too melodic. I could never remember any of it, nor could I recreate it while awake. I don’t know.” Calli sighed as she continued. “People fear what they don’t know. I was what they didn’t understand, having only my name and nothing else.” Doctor noticed when she started to play with a chain that was around her neck, the pendant being hidden by her shirt. 

“Who gave you that?” He asked curiously, noticing her playing with it absently.

“What?” She glanced at her hands and realized she was playing with the chain. “Oh, I don’t remember. I apparently had it though.” The Doctor stopped when she said that, realizing it didn’t match. The young woman yawned, Doctor having noticed the dark bags under the woman’s eyes previously.

“Why don’t you go sleep? It seems you need it.” Calli just nodded and followed him as he led her further into the TARDIS and found a room for her. He glanced in the room, noticing it was covered in royal purples with a few black or white accents here and there. He shook his head when she laid down and was almost immediately out. 

\--

The Doctor stood before the console, talking to it as he tended to do when he was alone. “None of it makes sense. Is that why you brought me to her? She talks in her sleep, people were convinced she was crazy because of it, and she has a necklace she doesn’t remember getting but has always had.” He shook his head and looked up at the rotor. Suddenly he stopped when he heard muttering coming from further in the TARDIS. He turned and followed it, trying to make it out.  
“Please stop. I’m sorry, please.” He froze outside the door to Calli’s room when he heard her speaking something she should never be able to speak. He stared at the door with wide eyes hearing the whimpering coming from within. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” He gently pushed the door open and found Calli laying in her bed muttering in her sleep.   
“Calli. Come on, you need to wake up.” The Doctor gently roused the girl from her sleep. She woke quickly


	3. Old Watch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> abusive boyfriend mentioned, abuse mention

I sigh as I walk down the street, listening idly to the sound of my pocket watch chain jingling in my pocket. My arms are sore and bruised beneath my jacket. It hurts to walk even, but I try not to let it show in my walking. I don’t watch where I’m walking, wondering if maybe I would not notice that I walked into traffic. I quickly shake my head at the thought, pushing it away and looking around the street. I don’t see much before I accidently run into something in front of me, knocking me to the ground. I begin to mutter an apology when I notice that what I ran into was actually a blue police phone box. I think it odd that there is one here.

“I guess I just never noticed it before.” I speak quietly to myself and begin to walk around it.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Did I park in your way?” I hear someone ask me. I turn and see a man wearing a brown pinstripe suit and a long coat. I shake my head at him.

“Boxes like that can’t move.” I tell him softly, rubbing my arms idly. I don’t notice his gaze shift to my arms, or to the watch chain that hangs just out of my pocket.

“Ah, you’d be surprised with this old girl. What’s your name?”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be here. I must be on my way.” I speak quickly this time, afraid that I am already running late. Afraid that I may have made him angry by being late, and talking to this man no less.

“Why are you afraid? What’s made you afraid of me?” The strange man asks me. I shake my head.

“Not you, being caught talking to you. I can’t talk to other men. He’ll get angry if I do.” I don’t notice that I started to rub my arm again, or really that I was telling this stranger something that I hadn’t told anyone else.

“Who is this man to you?”

“My boyfriend.”

“Doesn’t sound like a good boyfriend to me.” I’m surprised by the man as he grabs my arm and pulls back my sleeve quickly, leaving me no time to protest. He sees bruises and a few cuts along my arm. “Does he do this?” I pull my arm away, shaking my head slightly and looking away from the man. I don’t want to tell him that some of the marks are my own doing. “Come with me for a moment.” The strange man grabs my hand and pulls me into the police box.

As we enter I gasp at the sight, realizing it is somewhat familiar to me. “Go on, I’ve heard it all before.”

“This is just like my dreams.” I tell him as I look around the huge room. Many times have I dreamed of a room that was so much bigger on the inside. I always assumed it to be impossible, but here I am seeing it myself.

“You’ve dreamed of this?” His voice carries disbelief. I nod slightly.

“Many times I’ve dreamed of a room that is bigger on the inside. I’ve dreamed of a world where they sky is orange at night and the trees are such a brilliant silver. I don’t know why I dream of it though.” I shrug as I turn to the man, slightly confused by the look on his face. “What is your name? I guess I should know depending on what is going to happen now.”

“I’m the Doctor.” He steps closer to me as I laugh humorlessly.

“Just what I need, a doctor.”

“I noticed you have a pocket watch. May I see it?” I shrug and pull the watch from my pocket. I look over it, the circles engraved on the surface before I hand it over to him. He flips it in his hands, seeming to feel the weight of the watch.

“Have you ever opened it?” I shake my head. “Why not?”

“I never heard a ticking from it, so I always assumed it was broken.”

“How would you know if you never opened it?”

“Then open it if you think it isn’t broken.”I challenge him. He looks at me before he clicks the watch open, causing me to scream out at the sudden onslaught on my mind.

The young woman stumbled back from the Doctor, staring at him with sightless eyes. He was surprised at the reaction she had, it seeming more volatile than most. The woman finally blinked and stared at the Doctor, shaking her head.

“No, why did I let you do that? I wanted away, this isn’t away. They are going to find me again, they’ll force me back. I can’t tell anyone, no one listens.” She began to ramble, as she paced back and forth.

“What do you mean?”

“So called parents. They never actually wanted me, they tried to ignore me, pretend I wasn’t there. It didn’t work, they hit me, closed me off from everyone. Finally I was able to go to the Academy to get away, but they made me go back, thought I was going to embarrass them. I escaped, came here and changed. They wouldn’t look for a human.” Her words were slightly jumbled and spoken quickly. 

“They can’t get to you. They are gone.” The Doctor spoke tensely.

“No, they aren’t. You’re lying to me.” She said, looking at him suspiciously.

“I watched the planet burn. There was a war and both sides lost. We’re the only two left.” The Doctor watched the woman, waiting for a response.

“I’m the Melodist. I mainly go by Calliope Smith for simplicity’s sake.” Calli introduced herself, seeming to ignore the Doctor’s revelation. “You speak of a war, there was none when I left. What did I miss? I don’t think you to be that much older than me.”

“You’d be surprised.”

Old Watch pt 1 End

pt 2

“Have you ever actually looked at this watch?” He asked as he held up the old pocket watch to her. “I mean actually looked at it?” 

“I look at it a lot but I don’t know. I never think much of it, just something I’ve had for so many years now. It’s broken so I never use it.”

“How do you know it is broken?” He challenged.

“I was told it was when I was given it. But why can’t I remember who gave it to me? It seems important to me, but why would I forget if it was important?” She asked quickly, confusion causing her brow to crease. 

“You should open it. I think you’ll find the truth in it.” He handed her the watch. She took it and slowly opened it, gasping slightly as an onslaught of images and memories made their way into her brain and then she groaned in pain.

“I remember everything now. I wish I hadn’t.” Her voice gained a sad tone as she spoke.

“Why? What do you mean?” 

“Some things are best left forgotten, forever Doctor. I was supposed to be one of those things. Not much good for anything anyway. They were right about that.” She mumbled the last part a bit, the Doctor not being able to hear it. 

“No one is supposed to be forgotten. Why do you think that?”

“Maybe later I will tell you.” She sighed and stood up, stretching as she did. “I guess I should introduce myself. I’m Calliope Smith, or the Melodist. I already know who you are, you introduced yourself to me already.”

“What are you going to do now?” The Doctor asked as he noticed Calli heading towards the doors to the TARDIS.

“I’m getting out of your way. I’m sure you have better things to be doing than watching over me.”

“Wait, you don’t know do you?” Calli turned to the Doctor and shook her head. “We’re the last two. The only Time Lords left.” Calli stared at the Doctor in disbelief.

“What? What happened? When I was sent away everything was fine.”

“There was a war, the Daleks attacked. I thought both were gone completely, our people and the Daleks, but some Daleks have survived. And now I’ve found you.”

“Everyone is gone?


	4. Random Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually none except for the last sentence is cut off where I never finished.

I walk along the sidewalk idly listening to music on my phone when a song I don’t care much for comes on. I look down to skip the song and when I look back up I notice a man with messy brown hair wearing a pinstripe suit and a long coat walking towards me. I look back down, reverting back to how I normally walk, shoving my phone and hands in my pockets when I feel someone take hold of my arm and turn me around. I look up in alarm and see the brown haired man who is leading me back the way I came from. 

“Hello. Just keep walking, don’t look alarmed. I’m the Doctor and I need your help.” The man says, earning a confused look from me. I walk along with him, having to walk faster to keep up with his long strides.

“What do you mean? Why do you need my help?” I ask quickly, pulling the headphones off of my head and letting them rest around my neck.

“Just as it sounds. I need your help. We’re currently being followed, by what I have yet to figure out. But once I do then I’ll know why. They seemed to also be following you.” I bite the inside of my lip as I follow the strange man. He leads me to a blue police phone box I passed earlier and pushes me into it once he unlocks it. I turn to ask him what he thinks he’s doing when I notice the place doesn’t make sense.

“Wait, what? But it’s just a box. Why’s it got so much room in here?” I ask, looking around. I notice a central area that has a lot of buttons and levers and lights. “What even is this?” I ask, looking at the man as he walks around, touching various buttons and pulling levers. 

“It is the TARDIS, stands for Time and Rele


	5. sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> abuse mention

I walked down the street, rubbing my sore arms idly. They were sore from everything, and I sighed as the memories returned to me. Why did he take me in? If he hates me so much why? Almost daily I have to deal with him and it has almost become too much for me. I shook my head and continued on before wincing when I felt someone grab my arm.  
“Follow my lead. You don’t want to go that way. I need your help.” I looked up in confusion to see a man wearing a brown pinstripe suit pulling me along. I gently pulled my arm from his grasp with a slight wince, not noticing his reaction to it but followed him to satiate my curiosity.  
“Why am I following you though?” I asked as I pushed my hands into my pockets and walked along. I weaved through people, trying to keep up with his long strides.  
“Ah, well there is an accident that way. A lot of people and noise. But that is not why I am here.” I glanced at him in question. “I am the Doctor. What’s your name?” I laughed humorlessly as I stopped walking, prompting the man to stop as well, this “Doctor”.  
“Doctors are supposed to help. They never have in my experience. Are you going to be like them all? Are you going to believe his word over mine?” I looked up at the confused man before finishing. “Can you actually help me, Doctor?”

After a while we found ourselves in a small but busy cafe. I was seated across from the strange man who looked at me with such concern.  
“What kind of help do you need?” He asked seriously. I studied him, trying to figure out if he was someone I could trust. After a moment I sighed and decided I had nothing else to lose.  
“The man who took me in, foster care. He is abusive. I’ve tried to get away but they always return me to him. He is an actor, everyone believes him. Pulls the card that I have never been fully stable mentally.” I shook my head at that thought but continued. I pulled up my sleeves to show the bruised skin underneath, trying to slightly hide some of the other scars that marred my arms. “I don’t know why he won’t let me go but I can’t get away from him. None of the doctors have ever believed me, thinking that somehow my mental state allowed me to cause the damage to myself. So tell me now, can you help me?” I looked into the stranger’s eyes, hoping maybe he could be the one person to help me.  
“Well, it would seem that you are the person I was looking for. Must be interesting if you can get a message to my psychic paper without even knowing it.” I tilt my head in confusion as he pulls out a piece of paper in a wallet. I look at it and see the words I had uttered last night. “Please take me away”. I looked away, how did this man receive that? “Would it be alright with you if I ran some tests? I want to see what I can find about your mental state.” I shrugged before the man led me out of the cafe. I followed him in silence as he led me to a strange box that I can’t remember ever seeing before. He unlocked the door and pushed it open, motioning for me to step inside. I looked inside before I hurried in, amazed by the amount of room inside the box.

“This is amazing Doctor. What is this?” I asked him as he pulled the doors shut after him.   
“This is my TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimensions in Space, my ship and time machine.” I looked at him in disbelief, wondering if what he said was true. “So, how about we get to those tests?” I nodded my head and followed the Doctor into a med bay of some sort. He had me sit on the table before he started to run tests and all manner of things on me, never once actually attaching anything to my head.

“Well, my tests say your mind should be fine. Why does everyone believe you to be unstable?” I idly play with the chain of my watch as I answer.  
“Sometimes I hallucinate and speak things no one can understand. They thought it was a demon originally but threw that out when they realized it sounded too melodic, too soothing. I’ve never heard it, it only seems to be when I am asleep that I speak like that. I can’t replicate it when I’m awake. And sometimes I have the worst night terrors, I wake up screaming then I can’t remember what I was screaming about.” I shake my head before I stand up. “Thank you for trying but I guess there isn’t anything you can do for me, is there?”  
“I’d like to monitor you while you sleep. Just one night to find out what is going on. Is that alright?” He asks gently. I shrug before nodding my head.  
“Better than going back there, he’ll probably come in yelling at me again anyway. So how will this work?” I ask as I sit back on the table and watch the Doctor.  
“I could put you to sleep now and monitor you for a bit until you start either having a night terror or you start speaking as you said you do. But I’ll need you to trust me for a moment.” I raise my eyebow at that before I nod. He gently puts his fingertips on my temples and I hear his voice. “Sleep.” but don’t have time to realize his mouth didn’t move before I’m out.

~~

The Doctor watches the monitors in the console room before he begins to hear something that makes his hearts clench. He turns towards the medbay and walks in, seeing the girl whose name he had yet to learn muttering in her sleep.

“Please help me. I can’t take it anymore.. Please.” He watches her, surprised to be hearing Gallefreayan coming from the human girl’s mouth.

“What are you?” He asks before he notices a silver chain hanging from the girl’s pocket. The Doctor gently pulled the chain and saw a silver pocket watch covered in circles fall out. “Who are you?” He rephrases the question, wondering if she was someone he knew.


	6. Slightly after 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self harm

I sat in my room on the Tardis just staring into space. I don't know how to handle any of it anymore. I shake my head, trying to avoid looking at the pocket knife I have laying on the dresser. 

~~

“Doctor, there is something wrong with Leena.” Martha states as she watches the man pilot the time machine.

“What do you mean? She seemed fine.” He responds before turning to face the woman.

“You haven't heard what she's been saying,” she sighed before she continued,” I think she has depression. I'm worried about her.” That made the Doctor stop for a moment. He knew he hadn't been the nicest person to the woman but was this the result? Martha shook her head before she mentioned about going to the kitchen to make some tea.

Martha walked along the corridors for a little while before she noticed that she was being led by the same door. Curiosity got the best of her and she pushed open the door to see Leena staring at her arm. 

“Leena? What are you doing?” Martha asked before she noticed the blood trickle down the woman's arm. She rushed into the room and grabbed a nearby handkerchief and wrapped it around the cut. “What did you think you were doing?!” 

“I can't. Not anymore.” Was the only response she got before she pulled the woman up and out of the room. They walked into the console room and Martha called for the Doctor. 

“What?” The man walked around the console and looked at the two before he noticed the stained handkerchief wrapped around Leena’s arm. “What happened?”

“The Tardis led me to her room, she cut herself.” Martha told the Doctor as he led the two to the med-bay, noticing that Leena was avoiding eye contact with them.

“Why would you do that?” The Doctor asked softly, not missing the slight flinch that she gave when she heard his voice.

“I can’t. I won’t get home and there is nothing for me here. I can’t help, I just make things worse, so why bother?”


	7. Untitled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blood mention, self harm

The time came for Rose to be taken and I tried my best to stop it but I was never strong. We both ended up being taken into the basement with the wolf. I spoke silently with the others who were captured, leaving Rose to question the wolf and find out the plan that I already remembered. I was trying to get everyone to work together to get the chains off the wall. After a little bit of talking they finally agreed to work together, making me get Rose’s attention to help us.

Once we were free the Doctor ran in, distracted by the wolf momentarily before he led everyone out and worked on getting the chains off of everyone. 

We ended up in the room with the telescope and I was standing near the Queen. I was mainly trying to distance myself from the Doctor. I felt like he would leave me for the wolf at any moment. The banging on the door grew louder before the door split apart, causing debris to fly. I was knocked to the ground by a piece of the wood splintering and hitting my leg, cutting through my jeans and my skin. I yelled for the Queen to move back, watching as the Doctor hit the wolf with the beam of light. I watched as the wolf disappeared in the light and slowly pushed myself up, putting most of my weight on my right leg instead of my injured leg.

“Anila! What happened?” I heard Rose call as she hurried over to me, seeing the blood staining my light blue jeans. I pointed to the piece of wood lying just behind me.

“Shrapnel hurts apparently.” I joked, laughing a bit to keep myself from focusing on the pain too much.

“That’s not funny. You’re hurt.” Rose told me, chastising me for making light of the situation. I just shook my head.

“I can take care of it when we get back to the TARDIS. I’ll be fine.” I shifted a bit, hiding my injury behind my other leg. I looked away from the girl, I didn’t really want either of them to treat my leg. Especially not the Doctor.

Later I ended up sitting on the bed in the med bay as Rose made the Doctor treat my injury and made me let him. They were both looking over some different things on a shelf, looking for something that would help heal or heal the fairly deep cut quickly. They came back over, Rose holding a jar of some green lotion looking substance and the Doctor pulled up the leg of my jeans before both he and Rose froze. I knew what they were staring at and I looked away from both of them to the other side of the room.

“Anila, what are these cuts?” The Doctor’s voice startled me, him sounding very serious about the matter. I just shook my head.

“It isn’t important. It never is important.” I spoke softly, pulling at the collar of my shirt in a nervous manner.

“Those weren’t caused by the door. They’re too even, too neat.” The Doctor said evenly. “Did you do these yourself?”

“And why would you care?! I’ve been nothing but a burden to you. Having foreknowledge but being unable to do anything about it. I don’t even belong in this place, in this universe. Everyone and everything I knew is gone. My finace is gone, I don’t even know if he is okay or if he remembers me or if he is worried because I just up and disappeared one day. I don’t know if my parents are crying because they haven’t heard anything from me in god knows how long. I just want to go home, I want to stop hurting. But I can’t. I’m not strong enough to handle any of this.” My words grew quicker and slightly more frantic. It was like floodgates had been opened and everything I had been holding in since the beginning was flowing out. “Sometimes I wonder what would happen if I died in this universe…” I spoke the last sentence silently, not even really realizing I had said it out loud until I felt a slap to my cheek. I looked up to see Rose staring at me with wide eyes, her hand still hanging in the air.

“Don’t you ever think about doing that. We can still find a way to send you home still.” She spoke softly before continuing. “Is traveling with us really that bad?” I felt my eyes fill with tears and shook my head.

“I’m getting to see things I never imagined. I always wished that this world was real after I started watching. But I always wanted to share it with my fiance. He loved the show before me. I just miss him so much. I miss everyone but I’m afraid that I might be dead in that world.” My voice shook and I winced as I felt the Doctor start applying the substance to my leg.

“Why would you do that though?” Rose tilted her head to my leg.

“I fell into that once before, well not once. But I started doing that before. It isn’t something I’m proud of, I only do it when I feel like there is absolutely nothing I can do about anything. Make the inside pain into physical pain, turn it into something I can control.” I laughed humorlessly. “There were people I promised I wouldn’t ever do this again. I never was good with promises. Thank you Doctor. I’m going to go lay down now.” I spoke softly still. I noticed the Doctor had finished wrapping my leg and I carefully stood before making my way to my room.

NnNnNnNn

“I didn’t realize what was going on with her.” Rose spoke softly to the Doctor who was standing at the TARDIS console silently. “You shouldn’t be so hard on her.”

“Humans are such fragile creatures. I forget how much can overload them, more or less. I didn’t realize how damaged she is.” The Doctor responded. He shook his head, wondering when it all started with the girl. He never really noticed anything different with her.

“I think this may have been going on for a while. She seemed to be more sad, lost in her thoughts more.” Rose looked back towards the hall of the TARDIS, wondering if the girl was going to be okay. She was surprised when she saw the girl walking into the console room holding something in her hands.

“Put these somewhere. I can’t promise I won’t look for them but at least this will make it harder.” Anila placed a little pouch that held throwing knives and a pocket knife in Rose’s hands. Rose looked at them in shock. “I…..I need to learn to deal with things in a better way. Not having them in easy access to me is a first step in trying not to fall back into that.” The Doctor watched the two with curiosity. 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean hide those.


End file.
